


The Moon is Beautiful

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Even for energetic Yotsuba there must be time for sleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Moon is Beautiful

  


**Author's Note:**

> The song is [Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYnm3BLfTB8) by Sleeping at Last.
> 
> While I was drawing this I imagined Koiwai-san singing the song to Yotsuba.


End file.
